


Piggybacks at Disney

by courtneyisheere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyisheere/pseuds/courtneyisheere
Summary: Jeremy Heere and Christine Canigula are on their way to Disney
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Kudos: 7





	Piggybacks at Disney

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fic and I don't know how the site works so bare with me. All you need to know is that I hc Jeremy to be freakishly tall, he is 7'0.

Christine Canigula wrapped an arm around the waist of her boyfriend of three years, Jeremy Heere. She gave a little excited giggle, kissing his hand, as she couldn't reach his face. Jeremy was freakishly tall. His Mom's side of the family were all tall and some of them had been Guinness World Record breakers because of their heights and not so luckily for Jeremy, he had gotten those genes and the lanky man stood at 7'0.

  


Christine liked it, she could cuddle up to him easier and she called him her bfg, something which Jeremy pretended to find embarrassing, but secretly he found it pretty sweet.

The couple were walking hand in hand towards the entry gate to Disney World, feeling more and more excited the closer they got. It was their third year dating anniversary and Jeremy had managed to get some tickets for the day. Christine eventually gave an excited squeal, wrapping her arms around Jeremy. "ahhh-" she squeaked, practically bouncing with excitement. Jeremy stopped, giving a little chuckle and crouched a bit lower. Now that Christine was able to reach his face, she leant over and pulled Jeremy into a kiss, causing the clumsy man to fall over. Christine laughed, landing in his arms. "I love you Jere" she muttered softly.

Jeremy watched her, his face heating up. "I love you too Chris-" he exclaimed, kissing her gently on her cheek. Christine got up again, pulling Jeremy to his full height. "Ooh, I know, piggybacks?" she asked him, laying her head on his stomach. Jeremy sighed. "For you-" he told her, giving a small laugh.

Christine grinned, grabbing Jeremy's hand and swinging it gently. "Eh, let's save it for the fireworks, thanks to you, I'll get a great view" 


End file.
